The Dark Lord’s Apprentice
by Jamie-Rose
Summary: Kit Grey is normal. With normal grades and looks, But what if the Dark Lord found some thing in her not so normal? Who will help her and why?
1. The Taking

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Anything To Do With It, I Only Own Kit Grey.

Nobody noticed her. So why would they notice when she stopped showing up for classes, or dinner, or even be seen sitting in the common room where she usually sat, in the farthest off corner? No one. And who would notice her any way, she was as plain and forgetful as they get. She have plain blonde hair that fallowed up by plain green eyes, standing at a normal height of 5'3, normal built, maybe on the skinny side but no one took the time to notice. She even had a normal plain name that was easy to forget or mix up, Kit Grey. Her name matched her personality, if you asked any one if they heard Kit Grey laugh and they didn't ask you who Kit Grey is, they'd tell you never. She even has normal parents with normal jobs. Nothing at all stood out in Kit Grey. Why'd he pick her?

Kit's day started out normal, she climbed out of her warm bed and staggered over to the bath room door of the Gryffindor girl's room. She picked a mirror and brushed her long blond hair, then her teeth. She took a shower and changed into her uniform, brushed her hair once more after drying it with a quick spell. She scurried down the winding stairs after grabbing her books for the day's lessons, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

She sat at the end of the right middle table and had eggs and toast, as she did any other day. She was used to her daily labors and rather enjoyed the constant sameness it held. She quickly finished her small breakfast, and a few last adjustments on a potions paper, then started her way down to the dungeons where potions was held.

Kit was rather good in potions, not great but pretty good; she never blew anything up anyway.

She tipped over to the last chair one the last row and sat down, soon more kids came in. Mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The potion master came in next, as he always did. Flinging the door open so it hit the wall making a light thud sound and stalked in with a scowl that could kill. He yelled to get out their caldrons and follow the directions on the board, and if you messed up it meant big trouble, that is if you weren't a Slytherin.

Kit gladly made the potions, she found potions to be most enjoyable, and you could make so much happen with a simple potion.

She added rose petals, and snakes blood, plus a few other odds and ends to make the potion; she works slow and perfect. She poured the pale-pink substance in to a vile and scribbled her name on the side, handing it in.

Soon potions were over and Kit hurriedly gathered her stuff up, she had Charms next and it was clear on the other side of the school.

She scurried out the door, only to run in to some on one the way out.

"Oh my I'm sorry!" Kit exclaimed her voice was soft and sweet, the only thing you would remember if you heard it again, even if you didn't have a name to go with the voice.

"That's all right." Said a black haired boy.

Kit knew the boy, every one did. Harry Potter was known every where. Even if she was muggle born she had learned lots about him on her first train ride to the school.

Before she could say anything else he was gone back to his friends, leaving Kit picking up dropped quills and parchments.

After she got every thing back in her bag she hurried down the long halls, wanting to get out of the dark dungeons. She would be very late for her next class and was dreading the lecture she would get from the Professor.

She turned the corner, and that's when it happened she just disappeared. Seemingly in to thin air. Or did she? Weeks turned to months and no one noticed Kit just left, gone. Not even the Headmaster who seemed to know every thing and was said to be the greatest wizard this century has known.

Kit Grey did not disappear that day, in fact she evaporated to a dark and damp room where a man with slit eyelids and blood red eyes waited for her.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer** - I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Anything To Do With It, Only Kit Grey

Kit Grey looked at her surroundings, it was dark and musty in the small room she sat in. Spider webs lined the walls along with dust. A small fire place burned an eiry redish orange.

A wooden round table sat off in the courner, the chair where the man sat could look over everything.

"Well come Miss Grey." the man finily said, he dragged out his s's. His voice reminded her of a snake, if snakes could talk his voice would be it.

"Where am I?" Kit's voice was shacky and quiet, she knew who this man was. Kit didn't want to die yet!

"My home." he said matter of factly.

She looked around once more, people had entered the room. They all had on black robes that covered their faces and hands. The only thing she could tell was that they were male adults by their hights and builts.

"Why?" Kit was not this bold on most occations, but if she was going to die she should know why.

"I have come to find out I need a side line hobby." He hissed looking strait at her.

Kit swolled, a hobby?

"Um..Hobby Sir?" She asked, she knew she didn't like where this was going.

Kit was muggle born and wasn't afaired to admit it for anything. She knew this man hated muggles, muggle borns and even half bloods, only pure bloods would do for this man. What could he possibley do with her, besides kill her?

The man smiled. "Well Miss Grey, I want to teach you."

Kit was shocked, teach her what?

Kit stood up, she had been sitting on the dust layered floor. She brushed off her skirt.

That was another thing. She had heard this man hated Gryffindors. She was everything this man hated, why hadn't he used the most unforgivable curse on her yet?

She folded her hand together.

"Sir." She started. "What do you want to teach me? Why?"

He smirked. "Everything I know my dear girl." He replyed as if it was every day he asked a Gryffindor muggle born in to his house to learn what he knew.

She knew she shouldn't be asking so many quetions, but she was like a cat wanting to know more. Poeple said this man was heartless and as curel as they got, but here he was treating her like a student.

"Why me Sir?" She quietly asked.

That must have set him off. He jumped to his feet. "Girl do you whish to die?" He hissed. "If you do not you would not ask such stupid quetions."

"I'm sorry Sir." Kit shook her eyes were wind with fear. She looked at the man that was some how not a man at all.

"If you must know, you remind me of some one I knew once." He had sat back down and was looking at her thoughtfully. "A shy quiet Gryffindor. Gryffindors alway had such big hearts, it made me sick, but she, she was different." He had a far away look in his eye.

Kit could feel the men around her in the room now, there was more then before. most had taken off their hoods. They were younger then she tought, maybe 23 for most of them. One she knew as Draco Malfoy's dad.

She looked at the man in the chair with pleading eyes.

"You must be hungry, yes. Your dirty too." He looked her up and down. "Malfoy! Get Miss Grey whatever she likes to eat, and a change of clothes. And burn the robes! Gryffindors Pah!"

The platem blond men came and grabbed Kit's elbow and lead (more like dragged) Kit out the door.

They walked down an even dirtyer hall for more then thirty minutes, passing odd numbers of doors. Till Mr. Malfoy picked a door and lead her threw it, up a winding stair case, and threw yet another door. When they stepped thre the last door Kit was breathless. Not from all the stairs, but the living room they stepped in to.

It was done in green and silver. Pretty couches lined the walls. Fancy tables and crystals scattered about. Think curtans hung over huge windows.

He lead her threw one more door. They had came to the kitchen. Witch was big and white. A small island stood in the middle with white chairs surrounding it. Malfoy pushed her in to one of the chairs.

"What do you want." He demanded.

She looked up at hi with big round eyes. "I'm not hungry sir." She stated.

"He told me to feed you and that's what I plan to do. Even if I have to force you."

Kit stared at him. "I guess a salad would be fine." She whispered.

Malfoy scowled at her before pulling out the things to make her food.

"I don't know what he sees in you." He sneered at her as he slamed a bowl on the table.

After she ate. He dragged her up more stairs and another hall way.

This hall way was not dusty or even dark. It was done in the same green and silver lay out and even had portraits hangged on the walls.

He took her to the third door on the right and threw it open. Almost like Professor Snape did every day back at school.

As he pushed her in she relized. 'Would she ever see Hogwarts again?!' Her mind raced. Surly Headmaster Dumbledor had noticed she was gone, or somone had to relize she didn't make her last classes, or even lunch.

"Clothes are in the closet. They are all yours now, when your done showering and dressing find be back in the gathering room. Surly you can find it." He scowled at her.

Kit nodded.

Malfoy scowled once more and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Kit showered and dressed in to a black t shirt and black pants with a black robe over it. It seemed only black was located in the room. Giving her a clear message. She could only wear black from now on.

She walked back down the hall. Walking slowly so she could look at the different pictures. Most were of the Malfoy family. Malfoy sinor, Draco, and Draco's mother.

Some were of Malfoy and the two goons that fallowed him around like shadows, other were of Mr. Malfoy when he was at Hogwarts.

She slowly decened the stairs.

When she finily reached the gathering room she was surprised to find Him.

Mr. Malfoy was no where to be seen, only he was there.

The dark lord himself.

"Let's begin your first lesson." He smiled.


	3. Thanks!

Hey! Thanks for the review Cassiopia Black! And Don't worry I will keep writeing! Sorry It took so loing to update my computer crashed sucky I know! I am also starting a new stroy cuz I want to keep two going to I don;t get a writers block! Lol Well I'll update soon!


	4. And It's Back To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...**

* * *

Kit had worked non-stop to perfect everything the dark lord threw at her. She worked day and night on each curse, charm, and potion he gave to her.

She got to work with Snape once a week. She had learned to tap into people minds with a simple yawn.

She would tap into his just to see what was going on it Hogwarts. She could also trap people out of her mind.

As she worked every thing about her became stronger. Her mental and physical state. She was now hot tempered and quick tongued. Just like her new Father.

That's was she called the dark lord. Father.

She even took on his looks when he was once her age. Her eyes were a stunning ruby red that seemed to light a fire inside them each time she was mad. Her hair was now an inky black that trailed down to her waist. She was still thin and skinny but she used it to her advantage.

Her personality even changed. Now she spoke her mind and seemed to find enjoyment in tormenting any one with the last name Malfoy.

"Father!" Kit yelled shattering a light blob as she scampered up the winding stare case. That was another one of her powers. If she became overly mad things blew up.

"What is it Kitten." The dark lord replied from the middle of a herd of death eaters.

"That thing did it again!" She yelled, giving the room a slight shake.

Her father laughed.

She held the tips of her once inky hair that was now died pink. "I can't believe your laughing!"

The group of Death Eaters that were once around their dark lord scooted back. They had learned to deal with her rages.

"Can't I get a new one?" She sighed setting down a black bird. "It's just awful to me."

"Lucas got that for you." He pointed out.

Kit glared at the Malfoy. "I bet he did it to spite me!"

The dark lord gave one last laugh. "Now Kitten. It's your last few hours here. Go and play."

"Fine!" She pouted whispering a spell to change her hair back to black. "But I want to visit with my favorite Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy paled.

"Yes. Yes" Father said waving his hand. He was too busy to care.

"Come along now Malfoy!" Kit giggled dragging him out of the chamber.

Kit decided she needed to perfect some more curses before she went back to Hogwarts. Using Malfoy as a target she practiced for the next few hours till He announced, much to his pleasure, it was time to leave for the train.

Kit garbed a hold of the port key that took her, Malfoy, and Draco to the train station.

"Oh this is going to be such a fun year." Kit purred as the walk threw the wall to platform 9 and 3/4.

"Just remember what he told you." Malfoy grumbled.

"Oh I'll miss you too Malfoy!" Kit said jumping up and giving him a hug, while pouring itching power in his pocket.

Kit and Draco walked into the train.

"I'll be in here." Draco muttered pointing to a compartment.

"Yes, yes." Kit sighed sliding open the one across it. She was giving strict instructions to stay by the Malfoy brat.

"Oh it's you." Kit sneered sitting by the black headed boy who had become quite taller since she had last run into him. "The hit and run boy."

Harry looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and the two across from him gave her a questioning look.

"I'm Kit Gray." She said. "Or I once was."

They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Kit Grey was lost last year." Hermione said in a know it all voice. "And she was blonde."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Charmed my hair, and eyes to look like my Father." She stated.

"What do you mean Hit and Run?" Harry asked.

"Last year." Kit sighed. "I was late and you ran into me causing me to drop everything. You just scurried on all king like."

"Well sorry." Harry said.

Kit snorted.

"So where were you?" Ron said finely talking.

"I was training." Kit said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Training?"

"I was training." Kit glared at her. "I know more them you could in your lifetime."

Hermione scrunched her face up.

Kit gave them all once last glare before turning to look out the window. She didn't talk the rest of the way.

When they got to the castle Kit was the first out of the compartment and flew down the isles.

She stepped out of the train and took a deep breath of the cool night air. It felt good as it swirled around her plucking at her long hair.

"First years, first years." A familiar booming voice yelled.

Yes Kit Grey was deftly back. And she was back to teach Hogwarts a new thing or too. Who said you couldn't teach an old school new tricks?

* * *

My Words!

**LornaDoone**- Thanks! Glad you find it good! I hope you keep reading! There will be lots of twists and turns on this road!


End file.
